falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Schematics - Shishkebab
(item) (note) (v.2) (note) (v.3) (note) }} Schematics - Shishkebab are the schematics needed to make Shishkebab, a melee weapon in Fallout 3. Characteristics As with all non-explosive custom weapons, possessing multiple copies of the schematics increases the initial condition of the weapon – one copy gives a condition equal to 75% of a character's Repair skill, two gets 100%, and three gets 125%. Locations * One set of schematics can be obtained from Vance at the end of the Blood Ties questline. You can also kill Vance to obtain his Shishkebab (it is fully functional but very degraded). * Lucky Harith, the weapon specialized caravan merchant, sells a set of schematics. * You can find a set on a table near a workbench in a red Abandoned tent, directly west of the entrance to SatCom Array NN-03d. The shack does not appear on the map, but is at the base of the hill the Array is built on. Components Once you have the schematics, you will need a workbench and one each of the following items: Motorcycle gastank.png|Motorcycle gas tank Motorcycle handbrake.png|Motorcycle handbrake Lawn mower blade.png|Lawn mower blade Pilot light.png|Pilot light Component locations * The Benson house in Minefield has all the parts * All of the parts needed can be easily found around the town of Minefield; you'll find a motorcycle gas tank and motorcycle handbrake just outside Gillian house`s front door and you can find a pilot light at the Gibson house just to the right when you enter the house, inside the oven in the kitchen, and there are broken lawn mowers all over Minefield with lawn mower blades inside. * All parts (motorcycle gas tank, motorcycle handbrake and a lawn mower blade) with the exception of the Pilot Light can be found right outside the CO Headquarters shack at Fort Constantine. A pilot light can be found inside the CO Headquarters. First door on the right as you enter, there is a cooker in the left hand corner of the room. * Pilot lights can be found inside most houses with an intact oven. * Any lawn mower you find can usually be opened to obtain its blade. * Motorcycle gas tanks and handbrakes are generally found next to each other. If you see a broken down motorcycle, you'll usually find some of these nearby. * Almost all of the parts can also be found in Bethesda offices east in Bethesda ruins. * The raider camp right outside of Friendship Station has all the motorcycle components for the Shishkebab. * A broken motorcycle will be found on top of Rivet City, with parts scattered around. * Multiples of all parts can be found in Lucky's shop southwest of Warrington station. * The motorcycle handbrake and gas tank can be found in the vicinity of Springvale Elementary School. * You can find all the components for the Shishkebab at Pinkerton's workshop (if you don't mind a little bad Karma) in the broken bow of Rivet City. You can even use the workbench on the second level (just make sure he doesn't see you take the components or use the workbench). * Two motorcycle handbrakes and two gas tanks can be found in Smith Casey's garage. The second gas tank can be found by the car chassis, between the motorcycle and barrel. * A motorcycle handbrake and motorcycle gas tank can be founded in VAPL-58 power station, under the workbench * The abandoned houses near (but not actually in) Big Town have a lot of lawn mowers lying around, with the blades inside of them. * Abandoned power substations often have the gas tank, handbrake and lawn mower blade. * A lawn mower blade can be found in the Farragut West Metro station just east of the Super-Duper Mart. It is in a lawn mower in a corridor halfway down the stairs. * Multiple lawn mower blades can be found in the Arlington House in Arlington Cemetery. * All of the parts for the Shishkebab can be found in the lower levels of the County sewer mainline, In the room just across from the ghoul merchant's hideout. This room is Average locked but can also be openened with Gallo's storage key, which can be found in a footlocker near his bed. * A lawn mower with a blade inside can be found at the Ranger compound. * The Motorcycle parts can be found in Mama Dolce's Food Distribution (this is the room you appear in upon entering through the front door). * You can find a good quantity of the components between the Flooded Metro and Arlington Library. There is a raider encampment here. If none of the items are knocked around during the initial fighting, you can find three Motorcycle Handbrakes, and three motorcycle gas ranks next to the broken down motorcycles and car in the western part of the camp. Next to the shelves you will find three lawn mower blades, as well as a lawn mower right next to these with an additional blade inside. * A lawn mower blade, motorcycle handbrake and gas tank can be found at Chaste Acres Dairy Farm. * Motorcycle handbrake and gas tank can be found at VAPL-66 power station. * Two lawn mower blades, a motorcycle handbrake and a gas tank are in the drainage chamber that broadcasts Signal Papa November. * All the items can be found in the engineering core in the Mothership Zeta DLC. Transcripts Schematics - Shishkebab Schematics - Shishkebab v.2 Schematics - Shishkebab v.3 Notes Though it no longer serves any purpose, this item is still found in the game files for Fallout: New Vegas. Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Diagramm - Rösti ru:Схема — «Шиш-кебаб»